


Happiness is Eggshaped

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [78]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Parentlock, Sherlock Cooking, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes and Nirupa D'Souza collaborate in the kitchen. It's less 'cooking' than experimenting with food. Little Violet approves. </p><p>The first in a wee series of Sherlock/Nirupa kitchen 221b ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness is Eggshaped

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song of that name by The Seahorses.

John was mildly annoyed to discover that Sherlock only bothered to cook with Nirupa. 'Cook' was a bit of a misnomer, though. 'Experiment' was closer. As long as one of them cleaned up the mess it was fine. Sometimes edible things even resulted.

It started when they were tasked with feeding Violet during early forays into new foods. Nirupa boiled an egg for her. Sherlock decided microwaving one would be more efficient and turned it into a learning experience by failing to pierce the raw egg. It exploded extravagantly inside the appliance.

Violet was startled and on the verge of tears until she saw Sherlock laughing delightedly. Nirupa said 'your number two father is silly', whereupon Violet giggled, clapped her hands and demanded "Again!"

A dozen eggs were dispatched in this manner over the next quarter hour. Afterwards, the microwave didn't need cleaning so much as sandblasting.

"Don't you know how to microwave an egg?" Nirupa then asked Sherlock.

"Dull," Sherlock replied.

"Unlike exploding eggs."

"SPLODEY EGGS!" roared Violet in approval.

"Do you know what else explodes in the microwave?" asked Nirupa slyly, "besides popcorn."

"Eyeballs."

"Things for Violet, I mean. Like grapes. And potatoes."

Sherlock looked deeply interested. Violet's gaze went from one parent to the other in eager anticipation.

Thus, Sherlock and Nirupa's own brand of domestic science began.


End file.
